


Everything Changes

by SpookyKiwiBird



Series: Everything Changes [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Again things will get a lot better though!, Angst, F/F, Sad for me to write :(, a lot of it, these gays need to learn how to communicate, things will get better though!, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyKiwiBird/pseuds/SpookyKiwiBird
Summary: Maybe a walk in the now destroyed Whispering Woods wasn't a great idea, or maybe this is where Everything Changes.





	Everything Changes

**Author's Note:**

> hhgfgh My first try at a oneshot! They'll be longer in the future I promise! This was made possible by my friend Toast who doesn't have an A03 account yet. Ily toast thank you for helping me write.

A walk in the Whispering Woods. That’s what Adora needed right now. There was hardly anything left of the Whispering Woods now that it had been frozen over but the thought at least was comforting. A place where Adora’s life had completely changed, where she had turned into she-ra, where she found out the Horde’s true intentions, the place where she decided to leave her best friend behind.

A pang in Adora’s heart pulled her away from the harsh thought. She should feel no remorse for losing Catra anymore. Catra had attacked her home, Catra  _ knew  _ what the horde was doing and was completely ok with it, Catra...Catra. Adora missed Catra. Catra, her best friend who fell for those stupid ‘mouse’ pranks, who was lazy on purpose sometimes, who slept at the foot of Adora’s bed, who she  _ promised  _ to always be beside and protect. Adora broke her promise, but so did Catra.

Anger and sadness now boiled in Adora’s chest when she delved deeper into the thoughts, giving into the buried emotion. Catra had the  _ option _ , she could’ve come with Adora and things wouldn’t have to be like this. Stubborn Catra. Stupid, stubborn Catra could’ve left the horde and stayed with her but she  _ didn’t.  _ Why didn’t she come with?

The more Adora dwelled on these thoughts the more bitter they became, tainting Adora’s mouth with a bad taste. The ice crunched underfoot with each step Adora took, reminding her that  _ Catra  _ did this, that Catra was the bad guy now. Still, Adora couldn’t grasp that concept. The idea that she had to fight against her best friend and that her best friend was the one to blame for all of this. The worst part was that Catra was in no way naive to the ways of the horde. No, she knew that it was all bullshit and she still did it anyway. 

Why? Why did it have to be Adora v.s Catra. Why couldn’t have someone else found the sword? This wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that she had to fight her best friend. It wasn’t fair she had to abandon the one person who always had her back. It wasn’t fair she had to hurt her best friend. Now her ex best friend she guessed. 

Glimmer and Bow both tried to stop Adora from leaving the castle, but after a little bit of argument on both Adora and Glimmer’s side (with Bow trying to stop both of them) Adora stomped out of the castle, fury glowing in her eyes, 

As she walked, the anger grew to sadness and bitterness and hatred of herself, turning into an amalgamation of raw feelings Adora didn’t know how to control. The age old question arose once more: why did it have to be her? Out of all people it just had to be Adora. In a sick, twisted way Adora wished she could have gone back in time to stop herself from finding the sword, or running away from Bow and Glimmer, or going  _ home  _ with Catra. The horde wasn’t much of a home but it was all she had. 

The forest was in ruins now, frozen over with a glossy sheet of ice and destroyed, just like they almost were. Just like Catra almost did. Catra, Catra, was that all that ran through Adora’s head anymore?  _ Yes,  _ a small voice inside her answered,  _ that’s all it’s ever been _ . Yeah, that was true.

Maybe she should go home. No not  _ home  _ home but her new home. The home she made with her friends and adopted family, the home where she was  _ needed  _ and  _ loved.  _ In the horde she was only respected. In a sick twisted way, Shadow Weaver may have loved her in a motherly way, but Adora only looks back at those moments with undiluted disgust. 

The resounding sound of a crunch stopped Adora in her tracks, a spark of a mixture of fear and hope ran through Adora’s body.  _ Catra?  _ Her mind wailed, she couldn’t tell if the emotion she was feeling was anger, fear or happiness right now. Maybe it was Glimmer or Bow though, trying to get her to come back. 

“Hey Adora,”

Nope, definitely Catra. 

Despite Catra being the  _ enemy,  _ Adora reminded herself, she face split into a small grin at the familiar words coming out of Catra’s mouth in the same lilting way she always had said it. Oh gods, it was so good to see Catra again ever after--Adora turned to see a sneer on Catra’s face and her heart sunk. 

“No stupid sword to protect you here now Adora,” A wicked grin spread across Catra’s face in a way Adora had seen so many times and laughed at. “Come here to marvel at the work i’ve done?” 

“Work?” Adora’s voice shook, partially from fury. Who knew what the other half was, betrayal? “Catra--” she said so desperately. 

The grin on Catra’s face turned into a dark, horrifying frown, the ears on her head pinned back against her fluffy hair that Adora had ran her hands through so  _ many  _ times. “You don’t get to say my name like that anymore.” 

Adora shrunk back, hurt evident in her face but what the hell was she supposed to do? They were on opposite sides now. It hurt too. It hurt  _ so  _ bad to fight like this against her best friend. “Catra please  _ listen _ ,” Adora voice started to shake again, this time not from anger. Tears pricked Adora’s eyes but she refused to falter, even if it meant crying in front of her  _ enemy _ . “There’s still time to make things right--”

“No,” Catra cut her off with a dark whisper before she looked up, her own tears in her eyes masked by absolute fury. “I’m not coming with you. YOU’RE the one who left ME! So why should I come with you huh? The horde is my home and I’m not leaving it Adora, I’ve accepted it so why can’t you?” 

Adora took a faltering step backwards before righting herself and willing the tears away. “Because I NEED you Catra, what don’t you understand? You’re on the wrong side, the horde is evil, they’ve hurt so many people.”

Catra let out one quick barking laugh and bared her teeth, taking a step closer. “Oh you ‘need’ me huh Adora? So why did you leave me? Why was it discovering that the horde was hurting people enough to make you leave but when they were hurting  _ me _ you were all too willing to stand aside.” 

“It’s not like that!” Adora wailed but she was cut off by a shove, and suddenly she was falling straight onto her ass into the snow. “Catra, I didn’t know.”

Catra looked disgusted with herself for a second before she shook her head in defeat. The anger was no longer there in her heterochromatic eyes, now replaced with a overwhelming sadness. “Leave me alone Adora,” she said miserably, turning to walk away. “Next time I see you I will kill you.” 

“Catra wait--” Adora started, getting up shakily onto her feet but ultimately slipping again. “Catra  _ please  _ just listen!” 

Catra turned her head as she walked away, giving Adora a slow, bitter mixed with sad smile and said: “I’m done listening to you, Adora.”

And she was gone, leaving Adora once more alone in the Whispering Woods. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Kudos and Comments make my day <3


End file.
